


Fantasy

by zwischenimmerundnie



Category: Armie Hammer - Fandom, Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Rimming, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zwischenimmerundnie/pseuds/zwischenimmerundnie
Summary: Timothée always wanted to be with two men at the same time. After much conversation and preparation, he can finally convince Armie to engage in the experience with him, bringing to life his most inner fantasies.





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> There´s absolutely no plot in this story (as it happens in most of my explicit ones).  
> Take a good look at the tags to see if this is your thing or not.  
> Leave comments and kudos if you like, cuz that always helps.  
> And follow me on tumblr!

He had dreamt of something like this. To be completely overwhelmed with pleasure, to give in to his most inner fantasies and live out his wildest dreams. They had talked about this before, he had practically begged for it and after a lot conversation on how this could actually be put into practice it had finally become reality.

Lying naked in the bed, with the man in between his legs he had never felt so aroused and it was yet a mystery to him if it was because of the man´s great skills as he deep throated him or if it was because of the intense stare coming from the man sitting by the end of the bed.

His body was trembling, his lips quivering and a thin layer of sweat was stuck on his body; his green eyes were frenetic moving from side to side as he had no idea of what to do. Should he focus on the man in between his legs, who had his throbbing cock buried deep inside his mouth or should he focus on the man watching them with his own hard and throbbing cock in hand?

Unclear of what to do, Timothée resorted to moan loud, his fingers knotting on the man´s dark hair, pushing him down. He wanted him to go deeper, he wanted to feel him gag around his shaft; the man seemed to take the hint as he relaxed his throat and soon Timothée felt his nose come in contact with his pubes.

Timothée arched his back, his hand tightly wrapped around his neck, his eyes rolling to the back of his head; this was for sure turning out to be way better than he could have predicted. When he came, in fast and hot spurts, the dark haired man didn´t even flinch or ponder removing his cock from his mouth; he drank it all in and Timothée nearly reached another orgasm just at that sight.

He was panting, his chest moving up and down as he tried desperately to catch his breath so they could go on. This was just the start of the night and after such a long wait for his dream to come true, he had absolutely no intention of lying in bed trying to regain his composure for too long, after all he had no idea when –and if- he would ever have two men pleasuring him again.

The man rose from in between Timothée´s legs and he licked his lips at the sight of his hard cock sticking up; when the man smiled down at him, his large hands rubbing on his thighs, Timothée bit his lip. His stare was full of lust and want and he was pretty sure his was the exact same way.

With his breathing still a bit shaky, Timothée watched as his lover got up from the chair and made his way to the dark haired man. He watched them make out, their tongues fighting for control, their hands traveling each other´s naked bodies as they moaned through the kiss; this was the hottest thing he had ever seen, the love of his life and another guy making out only to pleasure him.

He was the one doing the intense stare now, he watched as their hard cocks rub together and he couldn´t stand not to be a part of this whole thing. So Timothée got up, his legs still a bit tremulous as he made his way to them and kneeled down on the floor; he pushed them apart, not breaking their kiss, but making sure he had enough space in between them and moved his hands to their dicks.

He stroked them slowly at first, his tongue licking their cock heads from time to time, until he felt a strong and big hand on his curls; it was Armie, his long fingers knotting on his hair as he encouraged him to take him on his mouth. Timothée greatly accepted the offer; he moved closer, his mouth quickly enveloping the hard shaft as his lover moaned loud.

Timothée looked up; they had broken the kiss, but were still feeling each other up while they watched the brunette on his knees. Fuck, he would have a hard time going back to normal sex after that night; although, he thought, sex with Armie was never normal.

He switched from one cock to the other, neither one of them being treated differently. He licked and sucked on the hard shafts, gagged on them and stroked it with eagerness. He was indeed in paradise and wished he never had to leave.

When Armie pulled him up, Timothée had puffed lips, his eyes were watering and his cheeks flushed; his throat, well that was a subject of its own, he would definitely have a hard time talking the next day. He kept his hands tightly wrapped around both men´s cock, stroking it slowly as he kissed Armie and then moved to the dark haired man, kissing him just as deeply.

“Come here,” whispered Armie as he pulled him back to the bed. Timothée stood by the bed and watched as his lover lied down; all the while the dark haired man was pressed against him, and his hard dick resting on his ass. Timothée moaned low, leaning back to the man´s touch before he crawled in the bed and hovered on top of Armie, his mouth soon going back to its job, swallowing the shaft in front of him as Armie did the exact same thing with him.

He was lightheaded, his body was experiencing something new and every single second of it felt like a lifetime, every single touch felt like fire. When the dark haired man climbed on the bed, Timothée moaned in anticipation for what was about to come and his body nearly gave in when he felt his tongue on his hole, licking it.

Armie intensified his sucking at that exact same moment and Timothée, on the verge of a wave of pleasure like he had never felt before, nearly blacked out. He had two men pleasuring him at the same time; this was what he had always wanted.

The room was filled with moans and slurping sounds; their wet mouths providing obscene sounds that only worked to enhance their pleasure and horniness. Timothée trembled as the dark haired man inserted a finger inside of him along with his tongue; he removed Armie´s dick from his mouth and moaned loud. In the fog of his excitement, he wished they would just fuck him already, but there was still a bit of sanity left in him, he knew he would need more preparation than that to take on the men.

Timothée stroked his lover for a while, too much going through his head as he had a tongue and finger on his ass and a very skilled mouth working on his penis to even think of deep throating Armie´s dick. He arched his body, the sweat dripping down his back and chest as he felt his cock twitch inside Armie´s mouth, before his cum erupted from him straight down his lover´s throat.

He collapsed on the bed, his entire body feeling like jelly; he was already so spent, he couldn´t even imagine how he would be feeling by the end of it all. He felt Armie´s hands on his hips, pulling him back on all fours; Timothée inhaled deeply, his tongue licking on his red lips as he felt both men rub his ass.

He bit his bottom lip just as two fingers entered him; it was good, but it had an odd sensation to it and as he looked under him he understood why. They each had one finger inside of him and the realization of that was enough to bring his cock back to life, seconds after the second orgasm of the night. Timothée moaned and mumbled obscenities, he pleaded for both men to fuck and ravish him; he had never felt so good in his entire life and knew he would never forget this moment.

Another finger of each men entered him, now he had four inside, moving in perfect sync and driving him wild. Timothée looked back, his mouth hanging open as he saw both men kissing while they worked on his hole; he felt his heart pound of his chest, his legs shake. Fuck, if he could freeze time he would have done it right at that moment.

His constant moans caught the men´s attention; they pulled away from one another and leaned forward, their fingers working on a faster pace as their mouth traced each of his ass cheeks, kissing and biting on it. Timothée let his head hang low, his breathing short and hasty, his cock leaking precum. He was tired of all the teasing.

“P-please just…just fuck me.”

Armie chuckled and pulled his fingers out of Timothée, who whined. Timothée watched as his lover moved closer and kissed him hard, all the while pulling him to his lap; they moaned in unison as their naked bodies touched, Armie´s hard cock rubbing against Timothée´s asshole.

When they pulled away, Timothée looked back, the dark haired man was stroking Armie´s cock slowly; his hand was glistening with lubricant and Timothée licked his lips. He wrapped his arms around Armie, but kept his eyes on the man behind him, who guided his lover´s cock inside of him; the moans that echoed through the room were loud and almost animalistic as Timothée slid down the hard and throbbing shaft.

The man moved his hand to Timothée´s cock, stroking him slowly and sensually as the brunette moved his hips vigorously, his mouth hanging open as he felt electric waves of pleasure rush through his body. Armie had his back leaned against the headboard, his own breathing shaky as he watched his lover ride him while another man stroked him; this had been Timothée´s fantasy all along, but he was enjoying it just as much.

Timothée leaned closer, kissing the dark haired man with a hunger he almost didn´t recognize; he was extremely horny, he had never felt such thing and it was overwhelming. He then kissed Armie, his hips moving faster, his breathing getting shallower. Timothée moaned loud as Armie´s cock hit his prostate, his whole body going limp on his lover; he had four hands roaming through his body, two sets of lips kissing his skin, two cocks eager to make him cum.

The dark haired man moved to Timothée´s back, his large and warm hands rubbing his back and ass; Timothée kept his head leaned against Armie´s shoulder as he moved his hips, now a little slower. He growled as he felt two fingers enter him, moving in sync with his movements; now he had two fingers and a cock inside of him, soon he would have two.

Timothée bit Armie´s shoulder and kissed his neck and ear, his lips mumbling a low and soft _thank you_ on his lover´s ear. Armie knowing quite well what was to come, held tight into Timothée and moved their bodies together, lying flat on the bed as the brunette lied on top of him, their sweaty chests pressed together as the dark haired man changed his fingers for his tongue.

Timothée wouldn´t lie, he was a bit scared of what was about to come, but his arousal was so big, he barely gave that any thought. He had wanted to live out this fantasy for most part of his life and Armie had made it happen, he wasn´t going to stop until he did everything he had set his mind to.

When the dark haired man pressed his lubricated cock against Timothée´s entrance, he trembled, his nails digging on Armie´s skin; he took deep breath after deep breath, relaxing his body and allowed the slippery cock to slowly slide inside of him along with Armie´s.

“Oh fuck,” he mumbled. Timothée had never felt so full; his entire body was on fire now and for a few minutes no one did anything. The three men stood still, Timothée trying to breathe properly and adjust himself to the two cocks buried inside of him; Armie and the dark haired man waiting for the younger to recover from the sudden invasion.

When Timothée started moaning again and his hips moved slowly, both men got the hint they needed to move again. Armie started, slowly moving his pelvis up, thrusting into Timothée in a tender and careful pace; the dark haired man followed suit, matching his trusts to Armie´s.

They kept things slow and steady, waiting for Timothée to set the tone from now on; the brunette was panting, his body finally adjusted to the brand new sensation, his mind going on overdrive at the realization of what was actually going on. He started moving his hips too, increasing the pleasure he was feeling, meeting the trusts of the two other men.

Timothée hissed as he felt a cock hit his prostate and at that point he didn´t even know who it belonged to, he simply enjoyed the overwhelming sensation going through him. He felt the dark haired man hold tight onto his hips, quickening his pace just as Armie wrapped his hand around his sensitive and throbbing cock, stroking it, bringing him closer to yet another intense orgasm.

Timothée felt a shiver run down his spine, his head buried on Armie´s neck as both men shuddered, their cocks buried deep inside of him. His body stiffed, his eyes closed, his back arched and an animalistic growl left his mouth as he felt himself orgasm, spurt after spurt of white cum coating his and Armie´s chest just as the cocks inside of him twitched and emptied themselves on him. The feeling of not one, but two cocks cumming inside of him was too much and Timothée collapsed on top of Armie, feeling his lover wrap his strong arms around him.

 

“Timothée,” said the soft voice over and over again.

The brunette opened his eyes, the sun hitting him as he arched an eyebrow, confused; he turned around, the bed was empty, no dark haired man, no Armie, nothing. He heard the voice once again, looked around the room and spotted Armie leaned against the bathroom door, with a smirk on his lips. Just looking at him, Timothée knew exactly what was going on; he sighed, shaking his head as Armie laughed.

“You had that dream again, didn´t you?”

 

 


End file.
